Nothing to Feel
by iakhmad303
Summary: Kuroo seharusnya lebih bijak dalam menangani stuasi membosankan dalam hubungan percintaannya dan Kuroo seharusnya tidak pernah mencoba tidur dengan perempuan lain.


_KuroTsukki_

 **Disclaimer;**

 _Haikyuu bukan milik saya (nama pemilik ane lupa._

 _Tapi tentu saja Kuroo itu miliknya Tsukki begitupun kebalikannya._

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.**

 **ingat ini hanya kepuasan bagi seorang fans saja.**

*

Segelas vodka mengisi gelas, tercampur diantara balok es yang terguncang kala gerakan kecil sebagai pengaduk dilakukan. Andai saja seseorang dirumah sana melihat apa yang tengah aku lakukan, pastinya aku kan ragu bisa melihat matahari di pagi nanti. Sungguh mengenaskan bila dikata, aku tak diperbolehkan bermain sesuka hati ( _ahh_ itu pun karena dia tipekal orang keras). Dan pandanganku beralih dari cairan coklat bening kearah wanita yang duduk di sampingku. Kami bertemu disebuah bar tepat pada tengah malam. Belahan dada yang menyebul keluar menjadi objek yang menarik perhatian. Terlihat empuk atau memang kenyal seperti jeli? Sesungguhnya aku belum pernah menyentuh hal macam itu. Yang aku ingat, dataran tandus menjadi santapan setiap hubungan intim sedang dilakukan. Wanita dan pria, bukankah sama saja? Pacarku dulu memang seorang perempuan tapi untuk sekarang, pria manis bermulut pedas tengah menjadi kekasih hati.

Lalu rasa haus(akan penasaran) atau bosan mengambil alih. Entah bisikan dan hasratnya datang darimana, aku mulai mengajak ngobrol wanita bersurai pirang sepinggang. Dilihat secara sekilas ia agaknya mirip dengan yang dirumah. Sesungguhnya aku penasaran. Sekali saja tidak apa kan? Tidak, tidak mungkin dia marah selama dia tidak tahu apa yang aku perbuat. Lagian wanita itu nampaknya suka bermain satu malam, melayani pria yang menarik perhatian mereka maupun para pria berkantong tebal. Aku akan mencobanya. Lantas apa aku tidak takut? Bukankah sama saja aku menghiati dia? Atau memang benar cintaku tak setulus dan sebesar dulu? Agaknya aku mulai merasakan itu (hubungan kami akhir-akhir ini merenggang). Lantas bagaimana dengan penyakit HIV? ahh.. Semestinya menjadi penghenti sebab jajan sembarangan dapat merengut nyawa. Lagian siapa peduli? Ini kali pertama bukan? Tidak akan langsung terkena penyakit sex secepat itu.

"Hahaha.. Kau tahu? Kau sungguh menarik. Jadi namamu?" Wanita itu mengulurkan tangan, mengajak saling bertukar nama dan sambutan hangat aku berikan. Tidak buruk juga wanita disampingku, ia cantik.

Aku hanya akan mencobanya sekali, aku janji. "Tetsurou, namaku Kuroo Tetsurou." Yah Kei, keputusan ku sudah bulat. Ini cuma pemuas dari rasa penasaran, aku tak kan berkhianat, walau aku ragu mengucapkannya.

Syukurlah, aku tidak terlalu mabuk. Aku dapat pulang tanpa perlu diantar dan jarum jam pada arloji menujukan angka 01.30 dini hari. Pintu apartemen aku buka secara pelahan, gelap ruang menyapa, menjadi penyambut kepulangan. Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong ruang apartemen, menepakan kedua kaki sepelan mungkin, layaknya pencuri yang berusaha tidak membuat suara langkah dikeheningan malam yang mencekam.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu pulang walau aku tahu apartemen ini kau yang menyewa lebih."

Langkahku terhenti, tersentak kaget melihat sosok didepanku. Apa dia masih terjaga? Untuk apa? Ini sudah larut malam. Aku pandangi sosok tinggi menjulang-tertelan kegelapan. Dia berdiri, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan wajah euh mengerikannya seakan mengatakan ia ingin membunuh seseorang dan aura mencekam apa yang keluar itu? Aku bergidik ngeri mendapati kemarahan tengah menyelimuti sosok kekasihku.

"Kei??" Dan memang nampak seperti pencuri yang ketahuan, aku berujar sebambari gugup. kutelan ludah dengan susah payah, aku merasa tercekik dibagian leher.

"Memang seharusnya aku tak perlu menunggu." Tubuh tinggi itu berbalik, Kei kembali memasuki kamar kami. "Dan Kuroo-san, sebaiknya kau tidur diluar malam ini." Bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup secara kasar, tubuh itu tak lagi terlihat.

Tunggu, ada kalimat yang salah. Kei menunggu ku? Dia menunggu hingga selarut ini? Apa dia bersikap manis? Tidak, ini bukan seperti dia saja. Barangkali hati Kei tidak terbuat dari batu, dan dia mengetahui kesalahannya. Namun, jika dipikir ulang memang tidak akan seperti itu.

Canel tv aku pencet secara acak, mengalihkan dari satu acara lain ke acara lainnya (mencari yang bagus hingga cocok untuk ditonton). Tidak ada yang bagus disana, hanya ada tayangan berita malam ataupun film-kebanyakan action memenuhi sebagian saluran tv. Lelah mencari akhirnya kuputuskan saja untuk membiarkan tv padam, memperlihatkan layar hitam tanpa kehidupan. Kini kebalikan dari sebelumnya karena sekarang tv yang menontonku. Tidak ada kegiatan yang dapat aku lakukan selain rabahan diatas sofa (untungnya besar dan empuk). Aku membaringkan tubuh menghadap atap langit rumah. Walaupun empuk, tetap saja tidur di sofa sangatlah tidak nyaman ditambah Kei dengan kejamnya tidak memberikan bantal maupun selimut. Aku menggosok kedua telapak tanganku, memeluk tubuhku sendiri sepertinya aku harus bertahan di dinginnya suhu malam.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Pelahan aku buka kedua kelopak mataku. Sulet orang melangkah berhasil tertangkap indra pengelihatan, walau buram aku tahu itu Kei, karena memang hanya ada kami berdua dirumah. Mengucek mataku yang masih terasa lengket, aku berusaha bangkit dari tidurku, tetapi rasa pusing rangsung menyerang, membuatku mengeram sambil menjambak rambutku - berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang aku dapatkan pagi ini.

"Kei, ambilkan aku minum," pintaku melirik Kei yang berada didepan pintu. Dia sepertinya tengah mengenakan sepatu dan siap pergi mencari ilmu (Kei, mahasiswa tingkat akhir sedangkan aku sudah selesai tahun kemarin).

"Kau cukup bertenaga hanya untuk mengambil air dan tidakkah kau lihat? Aku sudah akan pergi."

Blam..

Kei, dia pergi begitu saja, ia bahkan mengiadakan pintaku barusan. Kei-ku sungguh kejam. Terpaksa aku berdiri, berjalan menuju dapur dengan menahan sakit kepala. Segelas air berhasil membasahi kerongkongan, membuat sejuk disana. Tak lupa pula, aku meminum obat yang aku ambil di kotak P3K. Kei selalu menyimpan diatas rak dapur. Jam dinding-menggatung diatas pintu masuk area dapur sukses menarik perhatian ku. Pukul 08.00, sudah siang rupanya dan aku melupakan kewajiban ku sebagai salah satu pegawai bank di tokyo.

Tidak ada perubahan, kegiatan malamku selama minggu-minggu ini selalu saja begini. 23.00, aku berada di club malam, tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Memesan beberapa gelas berisi cairan akhol dan berakhir tidur bersama seorang perempuan, melupakan janji satu kali mencoba yang aku lakukan diawal permainanan.

Menyulut batangan racun, merokok sehabis bercinta tengah aku lakukan. Kepulan uap membentuk bentuk abstrak diudara kala aku menghebuskan asap beracun yang membunuh secara perlahan orang yang mengkonsumsi benda laknat itu. Aku menatap lurus, melihat kosong tembok didepanku. Pikiranku mungkin saja tengah berkelana kembali mengenang masa lalu atau kemungkinan buruk yang didapat tatkala kekasihku mengetahui hal kotor yang aku lakukan.

"Kuroo-kun, kau tak apa? Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan, sayang?" Perempuan yang aku jadikan pasangan one night kali ini menatapku dengan raut cemas, tak luput pula ia merangkul lengaku, membenamkannya dalam belahan dada besar miliknya.

"Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja," jawabku berusaha tidak mengernyit jiji saat mengingat kembali kata sayang yang barusan dia ucapkan.

Perempuan itu merunduk sendu, tangan yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk merangkulku sekarang digunakan untuk meremas sprai tempat kami bercinta. "Dari awal kau nampak ragu, Kuroo-kun," lirih perempuan itu.

"Jika kau tahu aku ragu, mengapa kau tetap bersedia memberikan kesucianmu?" Aku lihat perempuan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan pandanganku beralih pada noda merah diatas kasur. Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku bisa merenggut keperawanan-nya? Ahh.. Aku mulai menyesal sekarang.

"Karena aku mencintaimu," ucapnya disertai derai air mata. Jujur saja aku tidak mengharapkan ini, maksudku aku tidak tahu kalau perempuan itu akan jatuh cinta padaku. Yang aku lakukan selama ini hanya karena nafsu begitu juga perempuan one night lainnya yang telah aku tiduri. Lantas sekarang apa? Apa aku harus meladeni cintannya? Aku telah merenggut keperawanan-nya mestinya aku harus bertanggung jawab. Lagian perempuan itu sangat cantik (aku rasa memang begitu).

"Kita pikirkan nanti," ujarku yang sebenarnya aku gunakan sebagai pengulur waktu untukku mengambil keputusan terbaik. Atau untukku agar bisa melarikan diri.

"Kau menolak ku?"

"Aku tak pernah berkata seperti itu."

Kupeluk pinggang ramping didepanku. "Kei, jika semua tidak berjalan sesuai apa yang kita harapkan, apa kau akan kecewa?" tanyaku berbisik dekat telingannya. Aku membenamkan wajah diceluk lehernya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma wangi yang menyeruak keluar. "Aku mencintaimu, Kei." Rasa sakit ketika aku nyatakan kalimat itu seakan membuat jarum imajiner berhasil menusuk dan mengorek hatiku lebih dalam.

Potongan ingatan tentang pengkhianatan pun menguap, mengingatkan akan ke-tidak-setiaan-ku (beberapa bulan ini), akan dosa yang aku lakukan.

"Kei, mengapa penyesalan datang diakhir?"

Aku merasa bersalah, seharusnya memang begitu. Aku tahu ditahap seperti ini seharusnya pihak yang mendominasi dapat mengendalikan secara bijak agar tidak terjadi pertingkaian selama berada dalam masa jenuh suatu hubungan. Kei, aku bukanlah pasangan yang bertanggung jawab. Maafkan aku, Kei cintaku tidak setulus itu.

"Kuroo-san, jika kau pikir penyesalan berada diawal, kau tidak mungkin menemukan kesalahan," ucapmu menutup buku yang sedang kau baca. Buku tebal dengan sampul biru bergambar organ manusia membuatku mengernyit heran(Apa kau tidak pernah memusingkan ketebalan buku itu? Bahkan aku saja yang melihat bergidik ngeri). "Dan kau tak akan pernah bisa belajar dari pengalaman atau dari kesalahan sebelumnya."

Belajar dari kesalahan yah? Apa yang dapat aku pelajari jika kesalahan itu sudah terlanjur terjadi. Maksudku, apa dengan berajar dapat memperbaikinya? Atau mungkin bisa mencegah terjadi untuk kedua kali. Mungkin, opsi terakhir bisa dijadikan jawaban paling sepurna. Khilaf itu, perempuan itu, keduanya tidak bisa aku jadikan sebagai pelampiasan atas kesalahan yang tidak bisa aku hentikan. Disini aku sendiri yang salah, murni kesalahanku lantaran aku tidak dapat menahan diri dengan baik. Dan aku benar-benar seorang bajingan.

"Kei, andai kata Bokuto menghamili perempuan diluar sana, apa pendapat yang akan kau ungkapkan?" Maafkan aku, Bokuto untuk saat ini aku memerlukan perumpamaan (Aku tidak mungkin berkata secara gamblang soal kehamilan perempuan yang mengaku mencintaiku, perempuan yang tidur denganku dan ia menyerahkan keperawanannya sebulan yang lalu).

Kei berbalik dan menatap sinis. Raut wajahnya seakan sedang merendahkan. "Bokuto-san menghamili perempuan? Cih, sungguh menjijikan." Aku meringis mendengar jawabanmu.

"Jika kau berada diposisi Akaashi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku berhati-hati mengungkapkannya.

"Tentu saja aku... "

Ting..

Tong..

Perkataan Kei terpotong oleh suara bel. Ahh.. Sungguh aku menyumpah siapapun yang datang.

"Biar aku saja yang membuka," Dan Kei berlalu pergi untuk membuka pintu, menyambut tamu yang sudah aku sumpahi dengan baiknya.

Aku merabahkan kepalaku diatas sofa, menengadah melihat atap langit ruang santai tempat sekarang aku berada. Sedikit menajamkan pendengaran, aku perlu tahu siapa yang datang tanpa harus susah payah ikut menyambut sang tamu.

Sekitar 3 menit, Kei kembali. Langkah kakinya yang jenjang ia langkahkan dengan segera. Menapak lantai, memberikan penekanan pada marmel pelapis bagian bawah.

"Kei, tunggu! Siapa yang datang?" tanyaku segera bangkit dari duduk mengejar Kei yang berjalan kearah kamar kami.

Blam..

Belum sempat aku meraihnya, Kei lebih dahulu memasuki kamar, membating pintu bercat coklat.

"Kei, hei ada apa? Kei buka pintu!" pintaku mengetuk pintu. Dan tepat pada ketukan ke lima pintu mulai terbuka menampakan Kei dengan koper besarnya. Aku yang melihat itu hanya diam, mencerna stuasi yang sedang aku hadapi sekarang.

"Kei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku setelah sadar dari ke-tidak-mengertian atas tindakan Kei membawa koper besar yang aku yakini berisi seluruh pakaian dan kepentingan kampusnya. Kei-ku tidak mungkin pergi kan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku merasa firasat buruk tengah berada disekitarku.

"Kau ingin tahu jawabanku, bukan?" ujar Kei mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Aku akan pergi darinya." Koper besar itu, ia seret menjauhi ku. Kei berlalu pergi.

Lantas aku pun tak ingin kehilangannya, aku mengejar Kei yang beberapa langkah berada di depanku.

"Kei, tunggu! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku bilang berhenti, Kei!"

"Kei..!!"

"Kei..!!"

"Tsukishima Kei..!!"

Tetap saja pria bersurai pirang pendek tidak mau menghentikan langkahnya, malahan ia semakin cepat. Dan tepat berada diambang pintu yang telah terbuka lebar, aku berhasil meraihnya, mencekam tangan yang tak berapa besar dariku. Aku membalik tubuh menjulangnya, menatap dalam manik amber milik Kei.

"Lepaskan! Kita berakhir, Kuroo-san!"

Perkataan yang barusan ia ungkapkan membuat ku diam seketika. Kata 'Berakhir' membuatku terguncang. Tak mungkin bukan, Kei memutuskan hubungan kami? Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu, Kei. Tanpa sadar aku meremas baju di area dada, rasanya disana sangat sakit terasa sesak hingga membuat tidak dapat bernafas dan akhirnya mengakibatkan cairan bening tumpah menelusuri pipi.

"Kenapa, Kei?" tanyaku berusaha tidak terisak. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa putus itu semenyakitkan ini. Pantas saja orang alay diluar sana banyak yang melakukan bunuh diri karena cinta dan aku salah satu korban cinta itu sendiri (atau mungkin aku akan benar-benar menjadi salah satu koran bunuh diri itu?).

Tapi kenapa Kei mengatakan secara tiba-tiba?

"Kuroo-kun."

Dan aku tahu alasannya setelah mendengar suara lembut dibelakangku. Perempuan itu berdiri disana, ia datang dan aku yakin Kei mengetahui kehamilannya, cukup tahu bahwa akulah ayahnya.

"Kei, aku akan jelaskan!"

Namun sia-sia sebab Kei tidak berada disini, ia telah menghilang dari pandangan ku. Aku sendiri hanya jatuh terduduk, menangisi kebodohanku.

Aku sangat menyesal, maafkan aku Kei.

 ***Fin***

_

_

_

 ** _Aahh.. demi apa Kuroo-san sangat jahat. Kuroo-san beneran keterlaluan. Masa selingkuh sih.. Tsukishima sini sama aku saja.. lupakan Kuroo-san yang *_**

 ** _Hehehe gomen.. ceritanya ancur gini. Btw yang ngikutin kisah ku pasti akan tahu bahwa cerita buatan aku ini selalu terhubung satu sama lain._**

 ** _Hayoo coba tebak ini pasangannya yang mana?_**

 ** _Terimakasih yah, Minna._**


End file.
